The isle of Crimson Shadows
by BitterSweet-SweetlyBitter
Summary: This is a cross over of High Singoriginal story and four animes.There is some yaoi couples, so fair warning. Ed X Roy, Relena X Treize, Kagome X Yusuke and some slutty poltergeists running around little Alphonse. As well as many more.Lemons.
1. chappy 1

For a second, the world around him blurred. "Oh boy, way to much Vodka." Gabrie shook his head in a drunken haze trying to balance his staggering steps at the same time. All about him, a party was taking place next to the Mediterranean sea on a day celebrating a topic he cherished ever so much. The thought of sweet little virgins. A smile crept over his pale, ghostly face and shone through his long blue hair as he watched the little angels around him prepare for the festival. About a yard away was a short, pale little girl having trouble with the petals in her hair. Her hair was long, black as night itself and her eyes were big, the color of gold and innocent; she was Cyreina II Vansliv'ring. Trying to help her was his boss. The busty, dangerous Russian bondage Queen of the angel circlet. Long, raven hair and almost dead, lavender eyes. Surrian, the angel of insanity and quite the little fetish. Not to far away from them was a pretty, elegant girl. Her hair was a soft, light brown that matched the bark of the black cherry trees and eyes vivid blue eyes that burned with compassion; she was Relena Peacecraft. Standing near her, with a somewhat cheerful smile was another young lady by the name of Kagome. Her hair was as black as the Russianettes, but slightly shorter and her eyes were the color of the Caribbean sea. So far, that had been all of the female virgins. But two had decided to stray from the male herd and flaunt their innocence in embarrassment. Both blondes, one somewhat on the short and fiery side, the other more the innocent, adorable type that really had VIRGIN stamped on his forehead. Gabrie chuckled, eyeing the taller one from head to toe. "Ooh, me likey." "Very nice, indeed," his brother, Sabrie, purred as he joined him. They were twins...bisexual, blue haired, poltergeist twins who didn't much care that they were related. "I want him," Sabrie murmured dreamily, gazing at Alphonse in interest. "Nuh uh! I call dibs on the tall, little blonde!" "No way! You always get the blondes, Gabrie! That's not fair!" They went back and forth viciously, digging up insults from yo' mamma's to fat jokes and to the grave and back. After a while, a blonde guy with a long ass braid, sparkling blue eyes and a cowboy attitude came striding cockily over to him, "Hey 'fellas. Are y'all having a problem here?" Sabrie muttered the banjo tune under his breath while Gabrie just smiled politely at the man who called himself Pistol, "No, no. Nothing's wrong, we got it handled." He chuckled lightly, took a swig of his drink than smacked Sabrie a good one. "Hey!" "My hearing is pretty good, jack ass," he muttered. As he turned away, a big ass smile came to his face, "Hey, Ed! Roy! Come here." He had to run across the field to get Ed, than had to drag him back and capture Roy, "Hey, Aubrey! You got competition in the sciences, you British bastard!" Next to Surrian, like he almost always was (like Quatre with Trowa) Aubrey turned, flipped him off than went right back to what he was doing; perving on the Russian chicks. He was a white haired, Goth, Brit seraph. His hair was shoulder length and fell about in wild, white spikes tipped with black at the end whilst his eyes remained silver and shrouded by the eye glasses he wore. Pistol tossed his head back and laughed. Nothing ever really got to him. Not even the grumbling fire alchemist he had on one side and the bitching full metal on the other. Hawkeye, a fiery blonde woman, just shook her head at his immaturity and went back to shining her gun. "When is he going to get here," Aubrey muttered to Surrian, scratching note after note down in a hurry. "Eh? How am I supposed to now. What do I look like, a damned an-...never mind." Aubrey mumbled a few British obscenities, than strode over to a tall man with short, red hair and a cocky smirk. "Evening, traize. Seducing your drink or are you too busy with the little fly buzzing about your head?" The red head quirked his eyebrow, smirk broadening, "Why? You want a shot at me?" Gabrie and Sabrie would have probably jumped him if Surrian hadn't bent down to retrieve something at the last minute. "Oh, fucking Hell! Quick! I'll jump the red head, you jump the Russian! Go, brother! Go!" Traize was smart enough to side step but Surrian...well, she didn't up quite as lucky. "Damnit, Sabrie!" "I can't help it! I love boobies!" Upon an instant, Aubrey was there dragging Sabrie away. "None of that, now. You know tackling Surrian is like poking a nuclear warhead with a stick of dynamite so cut it out." "Aw, Aubrey are you just sad you can't jump the Russian too?" He got a look as cold as Antarctica itself. Out of the corner of his eye, Aubrey saw Pistol strut right over to the bashful little Cyreina, laugh and give her a big slap on the back playfully. She cried out and went stumbling into a man. A tall, dark looking man with wild, reddish auburn hair that fell to his shoulders in displaced spikes. His name was Seth. Seth heard her cry and half turned in time to catch her. He didn't really catch her but his body held hers up as though it were nothing. Cyreina whimpered and slowly turned her face up in time to catch a glimpse of his eyes. Green; like ivy lit in an unholy fire. All she got was that glimpse before the top hat he wore went toppling to the ground. As it did his full face was revealed; lean, toned and stern. He looked near perfect...than again, Seth was a dark angel. Before she could stutter an apology or even blush, his left arm encircled her. With two, slender fingers he tilted her chin up and forced her to meet his gaze. Every inch of his chest leaned into her, his eyes never left hers or even shifted in emotion. Cyreina made a small squeak as his breath slipped past her lips and into her mouth. It was cold, almost frosty. She randomly noticed he smelled like black roses. Right when she was about to just kiss him, a slow, somewhat evil smirk crossed his face. "You should be more careful next time." He chuckled quietly at her confused expression than bent to retrieve his hat. After planting it squarely on his head, he smirked again than strode off. "That little son of a bitch is so late," Kagome grumbled. Godamn, fucking detective, little ghost sucking son of a bitch, demon loving...her thoughts went on for a while in that manner. "Nice to see you too," Yusuke griped, throwing an arm around her shoulders with a devilish smirk. Needless to say he got a swift kick to the shins. "You're late, you jack ass!" Kagome threw her hands up, resuming her ever so pleasant thoughts about how she felt towards a certain detective. 


	2. Chapter 2

Aubrey felt his eyebrow twitch uncontrollably as he heard Kagome. "Oh, my...feisty little sport, isn't she?"

Surrian grumbled something. She was still busy trying to get her top hat to stop popping out random, somewhat frightening things.  
"What the Hell are you doing with a bloody chainsaw in there!"

She blinked, as though he was speaking gibberish, "I should be asking you what your NOT doing with a chainsaw, mister!"

They glared at each other, throwing insults like live grenades.  
A tap came on her shoulder right before she could tell him his mother was so fat so on and so forth, "What"  
Alphonse smiled nervously, "Um, everyone is here Ms. Surrian. Is it ok to proceed? "  
The Russian smiled randomly, gave him a pat on the head, "Of course, dear. It's nice to know I have a person that isn't a total burden on my life."

Almost instantly, Aubrey flinched as though he had been slapped. For once, he had no witty remark to fire back...

Her words had really hurt him.

"Alright," she called loudly, "everyone look to me and shut the Hell up"  
Kagome halted from strangling Yusuke.

Traize turned from his drink and his teasing the twins cruelly.  
Hawkeye and Pistol looked up from comparing gun sizes.  
Cyreina still seemed dazed from what had happened moments earlier with the ring master of the black rose. Seth, however, seemed distant and quiet as normal.  
Ed and Roy both stopped arguing long enough to look up, though Ed got a cheap shot or two in.

Relena was left standing between the two, trying to keep some peace and not succeeding very well.

Surrian punched her top hat a few more times, struggling with whatever the Hell had tentacles and rabbit ears. "You damned, blasted thing! You get in there or you get no marsh mellows! I MEAN IT! YOU THINK I' JOKING BUT I WILL GIVE YOUR MARSH MELLOWS AWAY!"

Everyone kind of twitched.  
Alphonse took her hat, mumbled an apology than took it off to the side to calm whatever was in there.  
"Ok, ok...damn fucking little, son of a bitch, alter world, monster...bah"  
She took a deep breath, than forced a smile that looked more psychotic than it did friendly.  
"Welcome, everyone, to our little gathering. As you know, we angels have been choosing humans, demons, etc, to join our gild for thousands of years now. This year, we've found quite some interesting people worthy to become a full fledged angel. Mainly; a priestess, a princess, a pilot commander, three alchemists, a shadow hybrid, and Misses gun happy over there"  
Surrian had to jump down to avoid the bullet.  
Aubrey couldn't tear his eyes from Surrian for the longest of moments. It suddenly struck him that the closeness he thought they had always had may not exist.  
Once she had stood again, she gestured about to the various professional angels around them ; herself, Aubrey, Seth, Pistol and the twins.  
"When you have chosen or have decided what angel blood you wish to inherit than come speak to me and I shall guide you to your wing selection." 


	3. Chapter 3

With a gesture, she called over Alphonse. "Alright, this is how it works. Alphonse, I choose you to be the angel of dreams." Before even a hot blush could fully spread over his face, she had raised up on some of her mechanical grapples and pressed her lips to his. Her British assistant twitched and mumbled something about being abandoned. Alphonse stuttered his thanks as she pulled away. Part of her lips were bleeding from where she had forced him to bite down. "Congratulations, my dear. You are now the Sandman," she chuckled, hugging him affectionately as though her were her little brother. While everyone was quiet, Surrian chuckled, "What? Not up to kissing the Russian psycho? Alright, fine." The twins instantly shot up six feet in the air, "Ooh! Me! Me!" "You're already angels though," Hawkeye said, raising an eyebrow. They shushed her urgently, "Shut up! We want to kiss the little Russian!" Surrian's eye twitched, "I am not short, Damnit! I am not little! Bah, thank you for volunteering Hawkeye!" Shrugging, the blonde stood and left Pistol to grouchily shine his gun so it matched hers. "I'm not scared to kiss you, Russian," she muttered, folding her arms defiantly. "Fine," Surrian purred, "put your cockiness where your mouth is, blonde." Hawkeye swooped down on the short, raven haired woman and kissed her. Poor little Gabrie and Sabrie.  
By now, Aubrey was starting to break out in a cold sweat. He hated what he was seeing. Pistol's gun went off but no one noticed it. They were all a bit distracted. Surrian chuckled to herself, grabbed Hawkeye's tongue with her teeth and bit down lightly. "You're lucky, doctor," Hawkeye grunted as she pulled back and wiped her lips. "Why's that?" "I have eyes for someone else," she responded, "but if I didn't, oh would you be in trouble." The Russian snickered sarcastically, "I'm flattered that you would consider shooting me in the leg than dragging me home to your cave." As Hawkeye strode off confidently, Surrian let her gaze wander aimlessly about the crowd, choosing her next victim carefully. "Please come here, commander." Traize felt a few hairs pop out and curl but smiled calmly none the less. "As you wish." His long legs carried him confidently to the Rostov ripper, kneeled and held his balance as he took her slender, white hand and kissed it. "Be gentle with me." Aubrey felt his hand jerk instinctively to where his knife was. Godamn, son of a bitching, smooth talking, pilot fucking, gun sucking little.  
Laughing suddenly, Surrian grabbed Traize by the cuff of his shirt, hauled him to his feet and than gave him an evil smile. "No gentle from me." Sabrie had to lean on his brother for a moment he was so dizzy, "Godamn, hot little, fetish Russian, psychopathic...Damnit!" Gabrie patted his shoulder, "Let's just fuck the blondes!" All blondes turned in their direction. Many a bullet had to be dodged. Lowering him back to his feet, Surrian grabbed him by his pretty hair and jerked his face down to hers. All he could think for a moment was, I think I may like Russia a lot more now. "Alright," she chuckled, "you're done. Next!" Kagome looked to the ground and flushed for a moment, than walked up to the inevitable making out with the Russian. Before she could, however, Surrian motioned Yusuke to her side with the crook of a finger. "She needs to be an angel of the moon. So go ahead and make her one, dumb ass." Yusuke flushed and roared out angrily, "What the Hell! I'm a demon, not an angel! And I wouldn't kiss her even if you held a gun to my head!" Surrian rolled her eyes, grabbed him and forced a quick kiss on his lips. "There, now kiss her. I command it!" He roared at the injustice of being kissed by a psychotic Russian and the injustice of being forced to kiss Kagome. Unfortunately, Surrian had a gun handy, and two gun happy blondes, so he was not in the position to negotiate. Giving a sudden cry of anger, Kagome grabbed Aubrey and kissed him roughly. His eyes shot open to the width of dinner plates, as did about everyone else's. "Well...that works," he muttered sheepishly after she pulled away and stomped off. As he turned back, he got Surrian clenching her hands tightly and muttering something under her breath. "...Er, alright. Um, Cyreina, dear. Your next. Don't be scared." Everyone noticed the Rostov ripper's voice had gone considerably quieter. Cyreina traced a small circle in the ground with the tip of her shoe uncomfortably, "D-Do I have to...I'm scared..." Seth felt something stir amongst the blank, coldness inside his chest. Perhaps it was interest or something a bit more sinister. Without batting an eye lash, he glided over to her silently and spun her around to meet his merciless gaze yet again. His pale lips pulled back again into a sultry, dark smirk as he watched her knees begin to shake. Leaning down, with only the ghost of a light chuckle escaping him, he tilted her neck so only he was allowed to touch it. "This," he whispered, "is for knocking my hat off." She groaned and grasped on to him as he sank his fangs into her throat. For a moment, he purposefully tortured her. Letting them caress the sensitive nerves in her throat and refusing to take any blood for the longest moments. Laughing to himself, the dark angel finally drew in her blood, enjoying how close he was to forcing her to come. She took him off guard by grabbing his head and forcing him to stay lost in her blood for a moment longer. Gabrie and Sabrie both stomped their feet angrily, "That's not fair! That's a damned conspiracy, everyone's getting kissed but us!" "Oh, shut up," Kagome griped, grabbing Sabrie and kissing him. Yusuke twitched violently, hair starting to turn a bit whiteish blonde and grow a bit. Cyreina fell flat on her ass when Seth let go of her, head tilting about in a complete daze. After she had finished with Sabrie (who was now confused as Hell) Kagome grabbed Gabrie and bit down on his ear lobe. He groaned, "Ooh, happy place." Surrian finally decided to speak up. "Can we take a break from the damned orgy here and finish making you people angels! Bloody Hell, damn horny teenagers..." Roy tossed his head back and laughed, "Sure, sure, sweetheart. I'll come kiss you if it'll make you calm down." Aubrey felt something pop on his forehead through the little flashing red that clouded his vision. When Roy came up to take his turn, Surrian made a note to bite down his tongue a bit harder than the others. It wasn't certain to anyone whether he enjoyed it or not. "Alright, Relena, your next dear." Traize felt his eyebrow twitch with interest as Relena and Surrian kissed. "Ah...two beautiful, European women...any one have popcorn." Pistol passed him back a bag, "Yup." Hawkeye's eye twitched at the cowboy's randomness. "Last up, Edward Elric." 


	4. chapter 4

The alchemist was slightly worried about being last on her list but strode right on up anyways.

Surrian gave him a devilish grin, "Ah, my little alchemist. So good to see you."

A few of his hairs popped up instantly, "I am not short, you know what! Your short! Ha, doesn't feel good to hear that, does it you damned, Russian psychopathic little..."

Halfway through his rant she grabbed him and kissed him, still laughing about being called short. Some people could get away with it...and some couldn't.

"Alright, my dears! We are done for the night so makes yourselves comfortable on my island. Until than."

With that and a simple chuckle, she strode off and got lost in the crowds.

Traize casually swept over to Seth, lightly laughing, "You looked like you enjoyed that."

"Can't say I didn't," the other man muttered, slowly sipping his drink thoughtfully.

For a second, Traize just chuckled and sipped his own drink, curious as to how the taste of wine and Russian went together so well.

"I must say, you have...interesting tastes, Seth."

Seth snorted a bit, "At least I'm not trying to play the role of knight in shining armor, trying to win a princess over."

The commander laughed so hard his sides hurt, "Damn! If I were to go after her I would have to fight my way past a fire breathing dragon, namely Kagome."

They both laughed again.

Kagome gave them a dirty look as she stormed by, searching for her next little toy to piss off an already pissed demon.

Pistol had had his feet kicked up on a rock but when Kagome swooped down on him, he fell off of it and went crashing to the ground, cowboy hat getting stolen.

"Come dance with me," she giggled, planting his hat on her head and wiggling her way to the dance area.

The cowboy opened his mouth, shut it, rubbed his head and swore, than stood obediently and followed like a dog.

Hawkeye looked up in surprise, "Where are you going! I'm not done with you yet!"

"Sorry," he whined helplessly, " she has my hat!"

They were more like siblings than anything but oh well. Anything to make Yusuke suffer.

Cyreina watched all of this, ideas beginning to form in her head.

Without thinking about it again, she ran over, grabbed Seth's hat and ran off to hide behind Kagome.

"Hey-!"

Traize roared with laughter, face turning nearly blue he was laughing so hard.

He didn't laugh for long, considering Relena grabbed his rose from his front pocket and ran off, laughing to join the rest of the girls.

"Hey! That's not funny," he whined.

When Pistol got within two feet of Kagome, she laughed mercilessly and tossed hat to Hawkeye.

"Aw, y'all suck," he groaned, joining the guys helplessly.

Surrian watched all this and noticed Alphonse was left in a corner, by himself, looking nervously at the floor.

Shaking her head, she muttered only, "That won't do..."

Before anyone had blinked, she had handed the poor little blonde boy to Kagome, "Go ahead and play with him."

Alphonse flushed a deep red, "U-Um...Ms. Surrian?..."

As she went back to her oversized, hot pink fluff chair, Aubrey caught her arm for a moment.

Their eyes met. "Dance?"

Frowning, she shook her head, "No thanks"

Aubrey's gaze grew fierce, "I wasn't asking."

She blushed for a second than returned his cold look, "I said, no thank you. Excuse me."

Tugging away, she whirled around and strode off from him haughtily.

"Bitch," he grumbled, storming off.

By this time the girls had dragged Edward out on to the dance floor. Poor, poor little blondes...

The brim to Seth's top hat kept falling over Cyreina's eyes, making everyone laugh on the dance floor.

However, the males left to stand by and watch were not so much amused as tempted.

Pistol felt almost fluttery as he watched Hawkeye dance about in his hat. She made a gun with her finger and thumb and pretended to shoot it at him with a wink.

"Aw, Hell...," he whined, slumping down to the ground weakly.

Relena traced the petals to Traize's rose over her lips as she danced seductively.

Traize himself tried to laugh it off and pretend it wasn't affecting him. None the less, his gut still tightened and his heart felt as though it had been tied to a roller coaster and was taking the highest plunge the ride could offer.

Roy scanned the dancing people, smirk growing, "My, my. Such a tease."

Gabrie and Sabrie had their eyes caught on Alphonse, who was so embarrassed it looked as though his face was permanently red.

"I think you know what this means, Gabrie."

"Oh?"

"That's right. Tag team, seduction!"

Yusuke felt himself grow angrier as Kagome danced by with Ed, laughing in his face. "Damn, fucking priestess, pure my ass, what a load of bullshit, arrow loving, puppy scrounging, dog screwing little...bah!"

Seth felt the playfulness leave him suddenly. It seemed to grow into something deeper.

At first he thought it was just full blown lust. That the little, shy girl was trying to taunt him and succeeding.

Though the others on the dance floor had become nothing but shadowy, uninteresting figures he knew it was still just lust. There was nothing else it could be.

Or was there?...

Hawkeye laughed and called, "How you holding out there, cowboy? Having fun?"

"Leave me alone," he mumbled, laying on his back and trying to calm himself for a moment.

Without warning, her face appeared standing over him, still wearing his damned hat!

She smiled evilly, "Well, well, well. Looks like I done and went wrangled me a fine little cow poke, wouldn't you say so Traize?"

Traize chuckled, "Oh my yes, Hawkeye. Try not to ride him too hard."

"But what fun would that be?"

Traize truly laughed at the helpless noise Pistol made as Hawkeye grabbed the collar of his shirt and dragged him off to the dance floor. "Aw' c'mon...you don't want me, I'm just the cowboy," he protested as she yanked him to his feet.

"I have a thing for cute, little blonde cowboys," she purred, smiling evilly at him.

"Well, Ed and Alphonse are blonde!"

"I like cowboys, remember?"

"...Shit."

Pistol groaned in surprise as she wrapped her arms around his neck and let her body writhe against his in the loud, pounding music.

"S-Shoot, m'am...I'm gonna have to kiss you if you don't stop."

Hawkeye giggled and bit at his neck playfully. "Call me m'am again. It's cute."

The cowboy gulped as she tugged his face closer and licked at his ear lobe, "Yes m-m'am..."

Ed stumbled over from the dance floor, breathing hard from dancing. "Mustang, you're damned lieutenant is seducing the cowboy."

Roy chuckled, "She has a thing for them."

The full metal just shook his head in disgust at the man's disregard. He was thinking about going to the buffet when Roy said something a bit unnerving.

"You're quite a tease. You do know that, don't you?"

"Huh wha?"

He blushed as Roy casually tugged on his braid, "Quite the tease indeed..."

"What the Hell are you talking about, Mustang," Ed yelled, violently tugging his hair away and giving him a dirty look.

With no warning, Roy grabbed Ed and gave him a quick, playful bite on his neck and than walked away, laughing to himself.

"Oh, no he didn't," they all heard a random, black lady from nowhere say.

"Damnit, Neth!"

He laughed like a maniac and ran off before anyone could shoot him.

Edward blinked, "The elf is right! Get your ass back here, Mustang! You did so not go there! Gah, come back!"

"Why," Roy said teasingly, "would you ever want my ass back there, Edward?"

"OH NO HE DIDN'T!"

Surrian twitched as chibi Neth popped out of her hat, waving one finger insolently. "Ooh, that bitch is dead."

While the full metal was flustered, the other man tossed his head back and laughed uproariously, "I can see the full metal likes what he sees."

"Ooooh!"

"Shut up, Neth!"

"Fuck you," Ed screamed, ready to tackle him and choke him (rather, have a Kagome moment)

"Actually, I'd much rather fuck you, Edward," Roy replied quite serious for once.

Even Neth didn't have much to say on that one.

So, just for him, Surrian went, "Oooohhh!"

Seth rolled his eyes and decided for once to be a jack ass, "Oh, no he didn't!"

A random chant of "Maury, Maury!" struck up.

Alphonse was thinking of helping his brother right about the time a very sexy ghost appeared in a pose.

"Hello, there," Gabrie said seductively, "care to be possessed?"

"No, no, dear brother," Sabrie argued, joining them on Alphonse's other side, "not possessed, pile drived."

The little blonde blinked innocently, "You want to drive me somewhere?"

Neth wanted to say something but Surrian had grabbed him and was keeping him muffled with a small bit of popcorn.

"Oh, my yes. We want to drive you the very brink," Gabrie purred in his ear.

Al blinked again, "Of the island, right? Why? Is there ice cream there?"

Sabrie laughed in his other ear softly, "It's more like yogurt, really."

"You're sick! You're a sick, sick little ghost," Gabrie giggled, running his lips up Al's neck.

"Um...maybe I should ask Ms. Surrian. I don't know whether she wants me to leave or not," he said unsurely.

Both the brothers shivered, "Trust us. If we could get Ms. Surrian to join us than it'd be great, but she's a very hard little Russian to seduce."

Surrian twitched, eyes darting about nervously as though she knew someone was perving on her mentally, "Damn!"

Neth gnawed on his bit of popcorn like a wolf. Being a jack ass took a lot out of him.

"Don't worry about it," Sabrie told him, "I'll go ask Ms. Surrian for you."

Just so Al would feel more comfortable, he walked over to Surrian as he had promised.

Course, Gabrie was smart enough to keep him occupied while Sabrie got the shit smacked out of him.

"It's fine, let's go."

Alphonse's face filled with doubt, "B-But-"

"Don't worry, my little blonde. Nothing bad is going to happen..."

The Russian sitting in the big, fluffy pink chair got a cold chill suddenly. "Aw, you sons of bitches...they're seducing Alphonse!"

After the fiftieth time she danced by him, Seth had had enough.

He reached out and pulled Cyreina away from the safety of flashing lights and music, giving her a fierce look.

"My hat...if you please."

She laughed sheepishly and handed it back to him. Or almost did.

Right when he reached out for it, she pulled back and shook her head, "Sorry, not that easy."

Seth frowned and reached again, still unsuccessful, "Damnit, woman!"

Cyreina was laughing but stopped as something dug into her throat painfully. "Hey-!"

Tugging lightly, he pulled the vines of his black roses enough to make her drop his hat. "I run a circus, little girl. You can't pull tricks on a trick master."

Her sudden blush revealed a spray of freckles over her nose. They made him falter for a moment.

Again, he tugged. Until the rich thorns of his Hell plant broke her pale skin open yet again.

"I think I enjoy torturing you," he admitted softly, lightly curling the vines around his hand.

There wasn't an answer in the English language she could have given him without choking on her own tongue.

"S-Someone," she called weakly, "h-help?"

The ring master chuckled at her fear and slight discomfort, "You amuse me, little girl. You'd make an excellent toy or pet."

As if to soothe her, he let his wings slip from his back and tear through his black shirt. Their glossy, black finish shimmered in the moonlight.

Whimpering, Cyreina tried to pry his dark collar from her throat as he glided to her.

"W-Wait, I d-don't-," she tried to groan, unable to finish as he lost one hand in her long, black mane.

"Oh...I think you do. And I think you'll enjoy it as well," he chuckled into the warm, lust stricken air.

"Wine makes everything better. Wine makes everything better," he kept telling himself.

Though, with a princess dancing seductively by with his stolen rose.

Relena giggled and raised her eyebrow, as if to say, "join me?"

traize actually felt flustered for a moment but than instantly regained his cool. "Neth, appropriate time."

"Oh, no she didn't!"

Peacecraft threw her hands up in the air in frustration, than stomped off.

"Oh, dear...it would seem I have angered the lady."

Between the screams coming from the woods in a Southern accent, the mutter Russian woman, the sadistic cackling off in the forest somewhere and God knows what else...Traize believed Fate might be trying to tell him something.

"Surrian, is Fate trying to tell me something?"

She grunted, "Da. Wake up and go after her, ya jack ass."

He laughed, threw back his head as he downed the last of his wine. "Good enough for me."

Damn commander, red haired, suave son of a bitching, little no good, wine drinking, mother...

For once, Relena's thoughts were not quite as peaceful as her name might suggest.

"Oh, Relena," she heard him call innocently, "a quick word?"

"Fuck off!"

"Oh, no she didn't!"

They both heard Neth scream and run off as Surrian picked up an extremely suspicious bat and ran after him, yelling in Russian.

Traize chuckled and plucked his rose from her hand, "It's not in my nature to let something so beautiful just walk off."

"Yeah, yeah. You have your damned rose back, leave me alone," she grumbled dangerously.

Out of nowhere he grabbed her into him, still somehow managing to keep his eye on the rose. "It's beautiful, sure. But it's not something I would chase after. You on the other hand..."

"Oooooohhhhh!"


	5. Chapter 5

Relena twitched in surprise, "I really hope that wasn't Aubrey..." The commander shook his head while laughing softly, "The rose I can stand to be lost. But Relena, losing you is just not something I can handle with grace." Somewhere, Trowa was going into a fit of uncontrollable laughter while Quatre was sobbing his eyes out with a box of ice cream, "It's s-so beautiful!" Sweeping her hair away, his playful smile faded into a serious, sultry look of hunger. The princess flushed but still tilted her chin up defiantly, "You don't have the nerve to even go for what your thinking, you asshole!" "Oh...after sixteen glasses of wine I'm game for anything. The question is, are you?" " Just because your marring me does not mean you get to sleep with me"  
" At least give me the honor taking you home"  
" Can you drive a Gundam drunk"  
" I can do lots of things drunk."

"What the Hell!" "Ooooh, no he didn't!" Yusuke glared at Neth and than back at Kagome, "What the Hell is wrong with you!" "What the Hell is matter with you, ass," she screamed over the music, "You don't own me!" "The fuck I don't!" They gave each other dirty looks while Neth contemplated going from Maury to Jerry Springer. Kagome gave him a nasty smile, "Oh, I see. So now the big, bad spirit detective owns me. Fucking unlucky that I wasn't informed!" He stomped his foot and swore, "Well you are now!" When he grabbed her arm, she instantly screamed, "Who do you think you are!" "The guy that's going to fuck your brains out," he growled. Kagome laughed, "You have to get through Surrian, Aubrey and all the rest of them first." For a moment he was unnerved by the thought of a pissed off Surrian but decided he'd take his chances. Seeing the look on his face, Kagome suddenly didn't feel as safe. "Um...S-Surrian?" Surrian had a book over her face and was sprawled out in exhaustion, "Vat! The alcohol is over there, leave me alone you damned teenagers!" Kagome whimpered, "Oh, God..." Yusuke threw back his mane of long, white hair and cackled maniacally, "God can't help you now!" Somewhere up there, God put down his newspaper and raised an eyebrow, "Oh really?" Despite the sudden and random flash of lightening that struck him, Yusuke was determined...even though some of him was smoldering and a few hairs were still on fire. Kagome stuck her tongue out at him, regaining her confidence, "Ha ha, told you so!" "Stick that tongue out again and I'll bite it," he growled, struggling to put out his poor hair. So she did. And he did. And now we have two very pissed off, very horny people storming off into the woods with a bleeding tongue and frying hair.

"You probably should have helped Kagome," Aubrey whispered, standing suddenly besides Surrian. She grunted, "I would have but the child wanted it. I'm not gonna dive in between a fire ball and a fiery demon and wrestle them apart when they both want it." Aubrey flinched, feeling cold inside, "Oh? And what if he hurts her?" Groaning, the Rostov ripper threw the book on her face to the side and gave him a look. "He won't." "You just don't bloody care, do you," he snarled, losing his temper for the first time in a long time. "Don't yell at me," she whispered, eyes flashing dangerously. The British man gave her the nastiest look he could, "You're a bitch." "Oh, shut up," she mumbled, nonchalantly casting his anger away, "I would never let any of my children be hurt." For a moment he was as quiet as death. Than, very quietly, he muttered, "Than why do you let yourself hurt me?..." Making a noise of disdain she stood and strode away, him following close behind, "If you hate me so much, no one is forcing you to stay, Aubrey." "I don't hate you. I hate how we are forced to live together"  
At her silence, he shook his head desperately, "I don't, I couldn't hate you even if I tried. What I hate is how I have to pretend that I don't -" "Stop," she warned, shoulders tensing. "Let me finish, damnit," he angrily snarled. Surrian threw her hands up as though to shield herself, "No. I don't have to stand here and listen to this. Goodnight." Before she could turn and leave, as she had done for all these twenty years they had known each other, he lost it. Aubrey grabbed her, forgetting to be gentle and crushed her into him. "I can't..." Shocked as she was she couldn't even muster the thought to push him off, "W-What in the name of sugar?" Burying his face in her hair, he slowly and lamentably let his body tremble as he knew it would were this moment ever to happen. "Don't you get it...don't you understand you infuriating little psychopath!" Twenty years and he never could say it. Not once. It didn't change much now. "Understand what," she cried out impatiently, finally trying to pull from his tight hold. "I need you," he whispered, rocking her in his arms gently. Even a beautiful, tender moment could sail over Surrian's head completely. "Need me...to do what?" "By God, you're maddening," he yelled, finally bringing himself to laugh. "Don't laugh at me," she protested angrily, stomping her boot angrily, "it's not funny to speak in riddles to someone, damnit!" His laughter increased helplessly, "You...Your so dense!" Surrian bit her lip, looked away in hurt and walked quickly off. Suddenly, Aubrey thought it might not have been so appropriate to have laughed at her...though it was a daunting task for anyone. "H-Hey, now, what did I do?" He felt his eyebrows raise in surprise as she stomped her boot repeatedly into the ground, swearing loudly in Russian. "You think it's so funny," she yelled at him, "there's nothing funny about kissing other girls than laughing at me!" Aubrey felt his mouth drop open in shock, "Now wait just a bloody moment!" Shaking her head and ranting, she spun around and continued to storm off dramatically...unfortunately, it wasn't quite as emotional as she had wished. Hence the little blonde pirate elf, "Oooooohhhhh!" "What about all the people you've shoved your tongue into, damnit! I may have been kissed a few times, but damnit -" He might as well have set off a bomb in a room full of highly dangerous wolverines while drinking poison.  
"A FEW TIMES!" "Oh...bloody Hell," he muttered, sweeping his hand back into his hair. Pain was expected. Highly potent mixtures of agony, pain, death, blood and Russian profanities was what he was prepared for. Though, after he saw what happened next he almost wished she had let loose on him like the psycho she was.  
Instead, her expression turned sad and tilted towards the ground as though tired. "That's...not funny," was all she whispered. "At least I didn't kiss the detective," he blurted out, instantly regretting it. Maury moment: "OH NO HE DID NOT JUST GO THERE!" Surrian went blank for a moment, silent and thoughtful. "...I...I didn't mean it, love. Really, it just sort of slipped..." "Aubrey," she said flatly, "you're fired." Even Neth couldn't do anything but let his mouth hit the ground. His eyes widened, "You can't fire me! You can't even live without me!" "I know...that's the point. Good night, I'll send for your things in the morning," she said blankly, turning again. "LIKE HELL YOU WILL!" She let out a tiny cry as he pulled her back, spun her around and gave her the hardest, hottest kiss possible. Whoa, now, she thought frantically, this can't be right.  
A small moan escaped her as the stud in his tongue touched hers roughly. It's not right...but why does it feel right...

He gave a small cry of protest as she threw him to the ground and pinned him. "Whoa now, little missy. I think maybe..." Hawkeye cackled, "I love your little cowboy talk. It's so adorable!" All he could think while she tore his shirt off was, Damn do I ever wish I was Scottish right now...eh Hell, who am I kidding. I love it! Pistol lolled his head back in a vivid sigh as she bit at one of his nipples. "G-God, woman..." She ran her fingers through his hair, separating the shiny golden blonde from a braid into a long, curly mane. Though she had initially planned a quick rough, wild and short, Pistol seemed to have other ideas. Sitting up, he gently gathered her in his arms and kissed her; not as if she were a tough, brutal dominatrix but a sweet, innocent young lady. "Who told you that you could take control," she griped, giving him a sharp tap on the head. Chuckling lightly, Pistol planted kisses all across her face until she finally calmed in his arms. "A cowboy always treats a lady with respect and dignity." "Shut up and keep going," she groaned near his ear. Pistol shivered with want and pushed his hands into the crease of her shirt. "You're beautiful," he breathed out as her bra fell away under his shaking hands. Her hair came undone as her fumbling hands quickly pulled the tie away and tossed it uselessly to the side. Hawkeye stood with Pistol as he did and let him walk her back against the soft bark of a weeping willow. His lips were so hot and soft it almost dazed her. Forcing her tongue in his mouth, the lieutenant wrestled his poor, sensitive tongue raw. Pistol tossed his head back and moaned as her hand found it's way down his boot cut jeans. "H-Hell!"

"Damn, boy," she whispered, feeling him inch by inch.  
"You little pervert," he exclaimed, neck bending to watch her hand. Hawkeye smiled helplessly at his hot, cute little blush, "Aw, what's wrong cowboy?" "I'm not in you," he groaned out, "that's what's wrong!" She blushed hotly, "Down, cow poke." Pistol chuckled, "Alrighty." While she was surprised he pounced and took her to the ground with him. The woman let out a weak cry of protest as he pushed his hand inside her pants roughly, "Ah, damn! I may shoot you if you don't cut it out!" "It's worth it, damnit!" He let his slender, angel fingers slowly push inside, one by one, little by little. "Are you a virgin," he asked softly, seeing her slightly pained look. Groaning, she tossed her head from side to side in bliss, "W-What business is it of yours?" Smiling tenderly, he pumped his fingers inside of her in quick, rough strokes until she threw back her head and cried, "O-Ok! Yes, I'm a virgin!" Just to spite him, she reached back inside his pants and gave him a squeeze. "F-Fuck," he groaned, pressing himself into her soft hand. They both took a moment to calm themselves and the hot, openly aching selves of their body. "P-Pistol," she whispered, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. Kissing her tenderly, Pistol pulled back for a moment and touched her face gently, "I...I promise I'll be gentle..." Hawkeye flushed as he laid her back in the soft, perfect grass and slowly parted her legs. "Easy now." She watched helplessly as he slipped his jeans and underwear down slowly, "Holy God above..." Sitting up, she grabbed his manhood and stroked him until he was wet and throbbing. "Lay back and I'll do my best not to hurt you," he promised in a lust choked voice. When she insisted on fondling him, he groaned and pushed her back. "W-Wait, Pistol I..." "It's ok, little lady," he promised quietly. Closing her eyes, she felt his head crowd her entrance. "Pistol!" "Hush, now..." Oh God, he's so gentle, she thought as he slowly thrust in. "Ohhh!" His sun kissed face slowly lined in pleasure, "A-Am I hurting you?" Hawkeye shook her head urgently, "Keep going!" Something in him snapped. Without even thinking, he slammed into her over and over violently. Screaming, she pounded her hips upward into his, meeting every stroke as though it were a competition to see who could scream the loudest. So far, she was winning. "Oh, God. Pistol!" He shivered and moaned, "H-Hold on little lady..." Sweat poured off of their bodies. Time had slipped by them so vaguely it seemed as if only minutes had passed. Hawkeye arched up as a agonizingly blissful sensation took over her, "I'm-!" Pistol timed it perfectly. He thrust in every time she contracted with literally no seconds missed. A loud groan escaped him as he came hotly and hardly inside, crying her name to keep from passing out with pleasure. "T-Thank you, Pistol," she sighed, appreciative that he was laying down to cuddle his beautiful, glistening body against hers. Smiling, he touched her face again before slipping off into a soft, happy sleep...

"MUSTANG!" The entire island could here all of a sudden.  
Roy's eyebrow twitched with mild interest, "Ooh, seems I'm in trouble." Sure enough, one short, fiery full metal alchemist came storming out of the woods. He had and angry tick developing right above his eye, "You godamn, cocky son of a bitch! How dare you put your nasty ass lips on me -!" For a while, Roy just nodded and smiled while the little alchemist went on a bitch rant. "You talk to much, shorty," Roy laughed, throwing an arm casually about Ed's shoulders. Instantly, he was on another of his infamous rants about him not being short, fuck you Mustang, I hope you and your children burn and so on.  
God, his angry little temper gets me so hot, he thought, studying Ed from head to toe with interest. Before the full metal could complete his evil little curse Roy had shoved him up against the nearest tree and claimed his mouth in what had to be Ed's first kiss other then Surrian.  
"You know you want me," he purred right on the most tender areas of Ed's ear.  
"Damn you, Mustang," he groaned, tilting his head down so the other man could reach all of the best places. "How do you want it," Roy teased in a sexy whisper, "I know you'll only let me do it the way you want." "Wha Da you mean?" Ed breathed as Roy continued to assault his neck. "I...I.." Ed started again but had to stop due to the hands that buried themselves in his now unbound hair.  
" Why the hell is my hair out? Are you even listeninggggggg." His almost rant was cut short as Roy's other hand entered his pants and squeezed his not so little man. "That is not yours to TOUCH!" 


	6. Chapter 6

"Well, you weren't paying attention to me," Roy complained, giving him a half smirk and a half pout. "Damnit, it's hard to pay attention when I've got your ugly face right up against mine!" "Oh, really? If I'm so ugly why are you enjoying it so much?" Ed blushed, for once not able to fire back an insult, rant, or a screeched cry like a Malaysian fruit bat. "Yeah well...screw you, Roy!" The brunette flushed with a sultry look and pressed himself in the space between them, "I'd like that." "Will you stop it already!" Roy laughed suddenly, "Ooh, so the full metal isn't man enough to handle a bit of fire." "You damn pretty boy!" Before Mustang could open his mouth to fire back an insult, Ed had launched himself at him and forced his lips on to his roughly. "Oh, so now I'm pretty," Roy managed to gasp out between the blonde's vicious assaults on his lips and tongue. "Don't flatter yourself, you son of a bitch," Ed growled, forcing his hand into Mustang's pants dominantly, "This is just so I can show you I can really handle fire." "Oooh," he groaned as Ed fondled him, "how much fire can you take?" The full metal began to stroke him, inch by inch, "A lot more than you can apparently." His moans filled the clearing as Ed molested every aspect of him roughly, and yet still he managed to gasp out insults here and than. "Y-You short little bastard, stop torturing me!" Ed grabbed him by the collar of his untouched shirt and jerked him down, giving him a fierce look, "You'll be thanking my height for allowing other aspects later. So shut up and enjoy it." He pulled Mustang by his hair into another of his angry, fiery make out sessions. Fiery and dominant, Roy thought gleefully, I love it. "Short mother fucker," he groaned. "Tall ass pretty boy!" "Jack ass!" "Shut the fuck up and come here!" Yet again, Mustang found himself on the receiving end of a pissed off, apparently in heat little alchemist. Elric slammed him into the tree, still showing him the toughest love thought possible until Roy's hips were practically bucking against him in desperation. "You little sadist!" "You big sadist!" Without warning, Ed pressed his hands on either side of the army boy on the smooth bark of the willow behind them. Unfortunately, he blew it up considering the mass amount of energy coursing in the air (not to mention lust) Mustang groaned, grabbed him by the shoulders and threw him back on the ground, "Ok, fine. I'm a sadist, but you love it so bite me"  
"Don't tempt me," Ed mumbled as Roy flipped him on to his hands and knees. He could only begin to imagine how much those leather pants had to be killing Ed at the moment. "Let's just get rid of these for a little bit. You can do poses for me later." Roy tried to rid the blonde of those torturous, tight pants but got a lot of resistance from the stubborn as Hell material. "...You might want to bite down on a stick or something." Ed raised an eyebrow in confusion, "What the Hell are you talking about?" He didn't have to wonder for too long. The other man was kind enough to light a rather hot spark right behind his ass; needless to say, the full metal literally jumped out of those pants. "You son of a bitch!" "Shut up, I didn't light anything vital on fire...yet." While the blonde was bitch ranting, Mustang grabbed his shoulders, turned him and walked him into a tree. "Stay." "I'm not your damned dog!" "Oh, aren't you?" Edward would have said a smart ass comment but the cornel had inserted a finger into him.  
"W-What the hell?" Ed questioned as he tried to adjust to the offending addition.  
"Sssh...the pain will pass, I swear, just stay with me." Roy softly cooed as he inserted another finger and moved them around, up and down, scissoring them until Ed was pushing back. Then he added a third finger and started again. When he thought Edward was ready he removed his fingers.  
"Edward? Baby, do you want this? You can quit now and I swear it will be fine"  
"Damnit, Roy! Finish what you started." With that Roy slammed all the way into Ed forcing a scream from him. Although he felt incredible he stayed perfectly still. He intertwined their left hands while the right stroked Ed's hair. He waited for Ed to move. Then he slowly pulled the bare inch out and eased back in, over and over slowly increasing in speed. " Fuck Roy please I- I need, need something! Fuck, please!" Roy knew what he needed and reached in front of Ed to grab hold of him and after fumbling for a minute. He was stroking Edward in time with his vicious slams. Ed came hard and fast, ripping another scream from his hoarse throat.  
Mustang followed almost immediately, filling the boy with his load. After a moment Ed spoke " M-my legs...,"was all he could manage but Roy knew what was wrong. He pulled out of his new lover with one last moan and wave of pleasure. After that was done he lowered them to the ground.  
"I didn't hurt you, did I? Baby? Edward"  
"No.." came a quiet answer.  
"I love you Edward, always have"  
"  
"Ed"  
"..." He looked down and Ed was asleep with his back to his chest and their hands still intertwined. 

"Um...why are you touching me?" Asked the ever shy Alphonse .  
Gabrie continued to lightly massage his back, smiling gently at him, "Oh, no reason little Al." A hot blush shot over his face as Sabrie zipped open his pants. "U-Um...S-Surrian!" Before he could start screaming his head off, Gabrie had pressed his lips tightly to Alphonse's. Sabrie smiled gently at the poor boy whimpering, "It's ok, Alphonse. We're your slaves, we just want to make you feel as good as possible." He groaned as Gabrie's tongue played with his gently and roughly at the same time. One eye he kept open to see Sabrie pulling his hardening self from his pants. "W-Wait-"he cried as Gabrie pulled back to give him so air. His head arched back as Sabrie took him slowly in his mouth. "N-No! Don't do that, its not appropriate!" Twisting as Sabrie suckled him lightly, Alphonse could only weakly cry out as Gabrie nibbled up and down his neck. "Gabrie," Sabrie called playfully, " I do believe he is a virgin." Alphonse moaned loudly and clutched tightly to Gabrie as Sabrie stroked him teasingly. "U-Unh, no!" "What? Don't like it," Sabrie asked, pulling his throbbing manhood back into his lips. Some part of him must have. Some part of him that didn't already realize that the twins had turned him bisexual. Grunting, he grabbed Sabrie's head and desperately pushed it on himself until he felt pleasure like nothing else fill him. "Oh, God!" He exploded all over Sabrie's face, heaving out short, lust filled breaths. "Mm," Sabrie murmured, licking his lips. Gabrie giggled excitedly as Alphonse began to fumble with his shirt, "Hold on, now. Be patient." "I c-can't," he moaned, "I want to feel that again!" Sabrie kept to licking the cum off of his face, enjoying being a slutty ghost. Alphonse bent and tried to take Gabrie in his mouth as Sabrie had done for him but the ghost shook his head and pushed him back into Sabrie's arms. "Like I said," he chuckled, "we're your slaves, not the other way around." "B-But that wouldn't be equivalent exchange"  
"That's alright little one. This is for you. Maybe next time we can try out your soon to be good skills." Gabrie said as he helped little Alphonse from his pants. The poor little blonde watched as Gabrie lifted his hips up and positioned himself on top of his throbbing manhood. "I-I don't think I much understand what you mean to do," he mumbled, face lit in a fiery blush. "M-Mm," Gabrie mumbled, shutting his eyes, "y-you'll enjoy it, trust me." Still smacking his lips, Sabrie ground his own hard self against Alphonse's back, "Poor little virgins...they're so cute and yet so naive." Letting out a small cry, Gabrie thrust himself down on Alphonse. "W-Wait," the blonde yelled, body rising up upon instinct. Unfortunately for him, Sabrie wasn't about to let him run off anywhere. "Ooh, he's a big one," Gabrie moaned, rolling his hips about slowly. Sabrie just laughed as Alphonse screamed hysterically in pleasure, head writhing as Gabrie slowly drove himself down on him. "I-I'm doing it again," he yelled, hips arching up violently. Gabrie shivered, moaned and came all over Alphonse's rapidly heaving chest. "I'm in a l-lot of trouble when I get back," Al muttered in a complete daze. He couldn't even begin to imagine the look on Surrian's face. "He's right, Gabrie," Sabrie groaned, shaking his head, "we've got a date with a Russian boot up the ass when we get back." "Aww, but now mine's really sore," his brother whined. Alphonse shook his head in dismay, eyes struggling to stay open. "Can...can we take a break, please?" Both of the ghosts, "Aww," ed. "A break would help, actually," Gabrie muttered. "Hey. I can wait. As Surrian used to tell us, there's a delicious agony in holding back."

In only a split second the vines had torn her clothes away. Though she was utterly shocked, Seth undressed himself calmly and elegantly.  
Needless to say, the poor girl almost cried when she saw the thing he'd be putting inside her poor little body. "Oh, dear"  
He chuckled quietly, "Stricken with lust, my pet?" She gave a gasp of surprise as he took her legs and pulled them around his navel.  
Green chips of icy Hellfire burned down into hers. "S-Seth!" "Yes, Cyreina," he purred, grasping her chin gently. A shiver went up her spine as his muscles flexed teasingly against her. "M-Mmm...y-you c-can't do t-this"  
"Why," he said lightly, "afraid ?" Despite herself, she smiled. "In a good way mostly." His strong arms came around her and a smirk crept over his face.  
She shivered again blissfully. "I suppose that makes it easier on me than," he said sheepishly. Cyreina giggled into his chest, allowing him to walk her back underneath the soft trees.  
"I know you are a virgin...so you have my word, I will hold you eternally in the highest regards." She felt tears come to her eyes at the beauty of his act. Without a second thought, she threw her arms around him tightly and kissed him.  
Seth faltered for a moment, and than slowly lowered her down on the gentle ground; never breaking the kiss. Gently, she broke back from him and laid back into the softest bed of petals.  
He gazed at her naked body in the highest of regards. "Cyreina, you're so beautiful..." Lightly blushing, she reached up and pulled his hips to hers. "I trust you Seth." The vines of Inseperata rocked them together, taking away the pain of unknowing virginity. Cyreina touched his face gently, her face flushed with pain and bliss, "Please be gentle with me." Tenderly, she nuzzled her face into one of his many scars and licked at it. His head bowed with a literal purr rising from his throat. "God, Cyreina-" Very slowly, with the smooth motion of the pendulum he had been raised under, Seth thrust his hips into her. The water near them frothed wildly with their rising desires. "Ohhh, Seth," she cried in his ear softly. Something touched them inside and connected their very souls in unimaginable ways. Pleasure painted his face and he weakly called her name. It seemed as if only a half hour had passed...but in truth, hours had passed. Rocking slowly, every single ache and groan could almost make the other die. She cried out his name, body shaking. The prism rose that connected their conscious nerves was making it almost unbearable; she had forgotten that angel's emotions and nerves were heightened by at least ten times the number of humans. With a low groan emitting from his lips, his pelvis pumped into hers with a quickening desperation. "I can't take it," she gasped, "you're too big!" Instantly, she blushed; what had just come from her mouth had to be the most racy thing she had ever uttered. Seth pinned her hands with his own, interlacing his fingers in hers tightly. The look he gave her was one of utter bliss and confusion; the look of a lover. His strokes slowed but lengthened. "Neither can I-" Red showed in his face. He seemed to be taking it much more quietly. He merely panted and cried out every now and than whilst tears poured from her eyes and her moans sky rocketed to near screams.  
Is this all really happening, he thought dizzily, is it possible to really be feeling all this? Only the sensation of her body shivering brought him back to semi-reality. "M-Master, I love you," she screamed, body arching up. Oh, God, I can't bare it! I love you too, please don't ever leave me, his mind screamed. "I love you too, Cyreina," he cried out, body shuddering into ecstasy with hers in perfect harmony. For the longest moment, he tightly held her like that. Eyes shut, unable to comprehend anything that had just happened. "Oh, Seth," she whimpered from somewhere outside the darkness. Somehow, he managed to weakly slump beside her before all of his lower body went numb. They tightly clung to each other, breath harsh and ragged. "Be warned, Cyreina. If we share another moment like this, I will not be so gentle." Cyreina nuzzled his neck, mewling as he nibbled on her throat hungrily. "T-That's ok..." 


	7. Chapter 7

"You're going to pay, woman." Kagome secretly mocked his facial expression and mouthed his words while she was slung over his shoulder like a bag of onions. Yusuke growled, "Don't think I can't hear you. These damned ears are good for a lot of things." "Oh, like what? Like hearing the twins make comments about your ass?" She burst into laughter as he squealed with disbelief, "Not funny! At least I didn't make out with them!" "Not my fault they're hot little ghosts," she snorted, purposefully trying to anger him. It worked a little too well. Giving a cry of frustration he dropped her to the dirt, whirled around and fired off a couple of shot guns randomly at poor, defenseless trees. "What's wrong detective," she grumbled, folding her arms, "can't handle competition?" For a moment he simply stood still, breathing hard, his eyes wild with anger and frustration. "You're...mine." "I beg your pardon," she cried, scandalized. Turning back he gave her a ravenously primal look, "You heard me. You're mine and I'm going to prove it to this whole damn island by making you scream it, you annoying little priestess!" Kagome's mouth fell open in surprise as he grabbed her around the waist, picked her up and dragged her off to some unknown place of relief and danger. "Stop it. You're acting stupid!" "Yeah, well. I am stupid. Live with it." She cried out in surprise as he literally threw her down into the ocean. Sputtering, she shook her fist angrily and screamed, "You son of a bitch! We're on a psychopath's island, what if there are sharks in here!" "I'll deal with them, so shut up and quit worrying," he griped. Sadly, she had an arsenal, a military, and even a nuclear bomb of insults waiting for him and was more than happy to use it.  
Had not he stripped angrily right in front of her. "Noooo! Wrong!" Quickly, she dove under the water hoping she could drown if she stayed down long enough. Fucking demon, with his stupid hot body and nudity making me all flustered and shit, damn him, hope a shark bites him right on the ass, the mother fucker.  
Bubbles flew out of her mouth as strong arms seized her from the water and dragged her up, kicking and swearing. "You son of a bitch!" Yusuke gave her a nasty smile, "That's me." Before she could give him a swift kick to the danger zone, insult him or even just continue to scream wildly for the Russian psycho to come and kick his ass for her, he roughly kissed her. MOTHER FUCKING SON OF A-  
Kagome's thoughts went from rage, to mild anger, than slowly and helplessly to, Damn good kissing demon.  
"Admit it," he breathed as he pulled back, "you want me." She felt a tick develop in her forehead, "I'd rather be sleeping with Surrian than your nasty demon ass. Hey, look! You are good for something. Turning girls lesbian." He roared with anger and tore into her clothes like a wild animal, "Yeah! Well I can fucking turn them back too!" They both yelled angrily at the same time and nearly strangled each other. Strangling, into bodies slowly rubbing against each other; all leading back into another of his soft, fearsome kisses. "I fucking hate you," she growled, beating her small fists against his chest. "Ooh, ouch. That hurt," he snarled sarcastically. Grabbing her wrists tightly, he launched his face down into her shoulder and bit down. A near hot flash ran over her mind, as though she had stood up to fast. "Y-Yusuke, no..." Not hearing her, he bit into her neck next than continued his assault passionately. An unwanted moan left her lips and before her mind or anger had time to register what was happening, she had wrapped her arms around him and was kissing him. It shocked him so much he actually fell back in the water, taking her with him. Even underwater, she kept her lips to his until finally he gave in. The natural elements carried them back to the surface, into the soft light of the moon above. Pushing his tongue into her mouth, Yusuke embraced her and got lost in the moment.  
Until, of course, he got a slap to the face. "Pervert!" "WHAT THE FUCK!" She gave him a glare while blushing crazily, "You stuck your fucking tongue down my throat, you dirty little demon!" "Not my fault you smell like a whore," he mumbled. "What!" He grimaced and started swimming away, with her chasing after him murderously. Not fast enough, Yusuke, not fast enough. "Come here," she growled, pulling his arm roughly. "Look...I know you're not a whore, give me a break," he said, shrugging weakly. Kagome shook her head angrily, "Too late, buddy. Your gonna get it for that one." Yusuke frowned, swearing mentally. He knew she was going to either beat the crap out of him, purify his demon soul which would hurt ten times as worst or the worst of all of them...kick him in the danger area. "You were talking about how you were going to let the whole island know I was yours, right?" "I'm really so-" The smile she gave him suddenly was almost as evil as Surrian's. "Before you can do that, the whole island is going to know who my demon pet is." Dense, as usual, Yusuke gave her a pitiful look, "Aw...who is he? No fair..." With a maniacal laugh, she cried out, "You're going to scream for me tonight, detective!" All he could give was a small groan of surprise as her hand felt along where he thought her knee would've been, "H-Hey..." Tossing his back slightly, the spirit detective momentarily forget everything but the feel of her soft hands fondling him. "U-Unh, more...keep going, don't stop," he begged. Chuckling, Kagome squeezed him a bit roughly, "Who do you belong to?" "You're not g-getting anything out of me that easily." "Oh, really?" He moaned as she rubbed her thumb a long all the most sensitive areas, "God, you're such a cheater..." "Don't confuse talent with cheating, detective." After a moment or so of his hips bucking against her hand, she asked it again, "Who do you belong to?" "K-Kagome, cut it out," he groaned, "you're gonna make me loose control." Almost sternly, she replied, "No. I want to hear you say it." Yusuke felt his body begin to experience small tremors and cataclysms along his navel and stomach, "Kagome, don't-" "Say it." "I mean it, stop..." "Not until you say it!" Cruelly, she gave him a tight squeeze making him gasp out. "Stop!" "Say it!" "Damn you, woman"  
Another harsh squeeze was his punishment, "Say it, detective!" An odd combination of ecstasy and rage took over him as he went over the edge, "Kagome-!" She instantly smiled sweetly, "See, that wasn't so hard was it?" "-you suck," he finished in a quiet scream. "Maybe next time." Growling, the demon whirled around and tackled her back into the rocky tides. Somehow, as they tumbled and rolled about in both a kiss and a battle they were carried back to the shore in one Hell of a belly flop. "You're gonna pay, priestess," he growled, picking her up in his strong arms. "Put me down you..." "What? Jackass, son of a bitch, asshole? Take your pick, sweetheart, I'm all of the above." She folded her arms in a pithy manner and made a noise of disdain, "You're a big bully." He laughed sarcastically and dropped her flat on her ass in what would appear to be Surrian's fluffy, pink, bondage chair. Even someone as fiery as Kagome couldn't help but squeak as metal binds popped out and trapped her wrists and ankles, "Oh, shit...Damn you Surrian!" Somewhere, a little Russian woman sneezed out of instinct. Yusuke gave her an evil as the devil smile, "Not so tough now, are you?" Kagome made a face at him, "At least I can make you explode without having to tie you down, so nyah nyah." "We'll see who screams tonight," he whispered, turning a bit more seductive than she had been planning. Godamn! I hate you Surrian, how dare you make a fucking chair that lets this stupid demon do whatever he wants, you damned Russian, short ass little psycho! And Yusuke, you suck! This time, the Russian tripped and went face planting into a river while her British assistant laughed his ass off. The demon bent down, giving her his sexiest smile. She felt her middle quicken and cursed at her body for reacting to the nude, wet demon before her like it did (but no one can blame her for that one really) His neck arched down as he casually ripped whatever was left of her skirt and underwear away, "Not much you can do, priestess, except enjoy it." "I'd enjoy it more if you had the same talent I and about every other person on this island possesses!" She gave a loud cry as his tongue dove into her folds, "Yusuke, no!" "You wanted it, you'll take it," he growled, pushing her apart not concerned at all with the word 'gentle'. Her head arched back in a loud cry as his fangs came into play. "You dirty little cheater!" "You're the one getting hot off of this. If you're gonna scream how much you don't like it, you might want to make sure the wet spots on your underwear don't give you away, dumb ass." Kagome groaned as his unfairly long, demon tongue and fangs launched a full out war on her sensitive nerves. The first thing that came to mind to scream was, "SURRIAN, I HOPE YOU DROWN FOR THIS!" That poor, little Russian woman was just not having a good night. This time, Kagome's wrath made a random snake crawl up her leg. So now she was in a lake, sneezing like crazy and screaming her head off while Aubrey was on his back, face as red as a cherry, gasping for air. Yusuke snickered and ever so lightly bit her, "You sure are pinning a lot on Surrian for something you brought on yourself." "S-Shut up, detective," she cried out loudly, body struggling violently to free itself from both him and the evil little throne of bondage. She'd never admit he was driving her to a very pleasant cliff that she wasn't too thrilled about to be plunging down with him. "You know you love it," he whispered softly. "Godamn detectives and Russians," she screamed loudly, still swearing wildly and trying to kill Surrian with her evil little curses of doom. Seemed to be working. A strong pulse had kicked up inside of her and it was gradually increasing, even though she was still yelling insults at him. This time, it was his turn to be cruel. Before she could hit her peak and scream all kinds of nasty things and probably make rocks fly from the sky and nail Surrian in the head, he stopped. "Damn you," she screamed, tossing her back. She was trying to deny how badly she wanted him to continue but it would seem he was winning the war. "You asked for it, Kagome," Yusuke chuckled somewhat sadistically, "if you don't want a demon frenching you, you might want to stop hitting on them all the time." Standing, he gave her a cruelly sweet smile, "Don't worry. It'll hurt like Hell...but you still shouldn't worry." "Burn in Hell, Yusuke!" "Gladly, after I fuck the rebel out of you." Kagome watched helplessly as he rolled his hips into hers slowly; purposefully torturing her. For a moment, he paused, "Do you want me to be gentle, Kagome?" Whimpering, she choked out, "Y-Yes..." "Too bad." Before she could scream at him he slammed in as roughly as he could. Perhaps not the smartest move because he quickly found out both that she was a virgin and slamming into something that tight might have killed him (and Surrian too) She let out a long, pained scream as blood rushed out of her in torrents, "Y-You cruel, heartless son of a -" Another scream choked it as he began to pound himself inside of her; hard and fast, completely merciless. "You asked for it," he growled, digging his nails into her hips slightly. "Stop!" She screamed it over and over again until, after countless ravages from him, the pain faded away. It slowly changed from a screamed form of begging into another one. "D-Don't stop, oh my God, don't stop!" "So," he groaned deeply, "who do you belong to?" "I won't say it," she yelled, defiant even in the throws of passion. Arching his back forward, he gave her a point blank smirk, "Say it." "No!" Yusuke bit into her shoulder roughly, continuing to drive himself into her with as much force as possible. Instantly, she was screaming her head off; insults, pleads, prayers for more and even a random dirty talk here and than. "Say it," he purred again as he pulled back with reddened lips. Moaning wildly, she shook her head frantically. There was no way she could lose to him, no possible way.  
"Y-Yusuke, please don't make me," she cried, voice going from anger to small and pleading. "If you wanted mercy," he chuckled sexily, "you should have slept with an angel." She muttered aimlessly, wondering about his comment for a couple of seconds. Somehow, she had a feeling any woman or man that had had an angel as a partner was going to be a lot more fucking cheerful in the morning.  
Yet again, she felt a pulse start up in her whole body. It was so much stronger this time she was afraid she was going to die from it. "Last chance, priestess," he moaned quietly, "who do you belong to!" That set it off, "YUSUKE!" 


	8. Chapter 8

Every bird on the island took off in a panic. Every little tree animal fell out of the tree, chattering and cursing angrily.

And of course...Aubrey was helping Surrian out of the lake, but upon hearing the wild screams he dropped her in shock.

SPLASH!

"Aubrey, you son of a bitch!"

He took one look at her and almost popped a vein laughing.

Nearby, the exhausted demon and the quite sore priestess watched as a squirrel tumbled from the tree.

It shook it's paw in a fist at them and chattered furiously.

Neither of them were sure, but it probably flipped them off before scampering back up the tree.

Yusuke collapsed on her, smiling shakily, "God, Surrian is a psycho to have created talking squirrels with enough attitude to flip the bird."

All Kagome could say was, "Hate...you...so...much."

"Alright, alright. Don't hurt yourself," he laughed, nuzzling his face into her reddened neck.

"...Aren't you going to untie me now?"

"Nope."

"Fuck you, Yusuke!"

"You already did. Give me a break, I'm only demon."

"Are you ever going to stop laughing at me and HELP ME THE FUCK OUT!"

Aubrey sniggered helplessly behind his hand, "Don't know. I may just leave you in there for awhile. Wouldn't want to disappoint that snake after all."

Surrian gave him a dirty look, still wondering why he had let her tumble from his arms into the damned lake.

"I blame you if I get sick and die," she griped, struggling to stay afloat as she continued to sneeze wildly from Kagome's curse.

He smiled tenderly at her, "You look cute like that, Surrian..."

The water bubbled with her glare, "No is cute! Damnit, I am the Rostov ripper, not some cute little Russian you all get to pick on when you please!"

Throwing his head back, the Brit laughed until she roared with anger and pulled him into the lake with her.

"Aw, now why did you have to go and do that? My make up is running all over the bloody place," he complained, wiping the black from under his eyes in annoyance.

"Serves you right."

For a moment both were quiet. They both still couldn't forget the kiss which had ended up in the lake; literally.

"...Aubrey?"

Still wiping his face, he softly responded, "Yes, love?"

Shit, she's going to ask why I kissed her...damn, damn, damn! I have no idea what the Hell to say!

Wincing, he braced himself for a question he knew he had no answer to.

"...You have a hole in your pants."

Yet again, every little animal that lived in the trees crashed to the ground.

Aubrey's mouth fell open in complete and utter shock.

"Nice underwear, by the way," she cackled, squeezing the water from her long, black hair.

"Well, I take pride in my Deputy Dog boxers," he chuckled lightly, somewhat relieved but more so pained.

Did my kiss not even faze her...or does she just not care?

Depression crashed over him. "...Surrian."

"_Da_?"

He didn't say anymore but she could instantly tell he was hurting from the way his shoulders slumped.

"Aubrey, what is being wrong?..." Still, all she got was silence.

Wading across the width between them, Surrian wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him.

"Oh, Surrian-," he whispered as he shut his eyes to heighten the feel of her.

"Here," she mumbled quietly, "let's get you out of those."

Turning him to face her, the Russian bent slowly and unzipped his soaking wet cargos.

Aubrey let out a slow purr and blushed as her face came level to his hardening self.

Surrian blinked as his hips bucked lightly against her face; when she turned her face back up to him, her lips had turned in a devilish smirk.

He shivered as she stood, folded his pants neatly than waded off to go place them on the shore to dry.

Damn, I'm so hard...I can't let her notice. Surrian's so naive and oblivious to sex she won't know what just happened, but if she sees me like this...

Aubrey slowly lowered his hand back into the water, turned his back to Surrian and prayed she didn't notice.

"C'mon," he moaned in a whisper, stroking himself quickly. There was no way Surrian could find out how badly he ached to just throw her down in a bed and make her scream. It would ruin everything they had together.

"Are you alright," he heard her call in a soft, concerned tone.

"F-Fine," he wheezed out, hips jerking upon hearing her voice. Embarrassment blazed over his face at the realization that she could make him cum just by speaking hit.

"You are being sure? You sound odd."

Of course I sound odd, he thought angrily, I'm so aroused I could cry and it's all your fault!

"Don't worry about me, love," he called back, trembling by now, "I'm fine."

Waves broke in the water suddenly; she was returning.

Damnit, no! She can't know! F-Fuck, think about non sexy things. Um, um, damn...

The Brit tried to picture numerous things; Pistol in a dress, sleeping with Gabrie or Sabrie and so on. It would have done the trick except every unpleasant thought turned to a thought about Surrian.

How soft she was...how her hair smelled like lavender after she showered and he curled up with her in bed. The way she would moan when he'd give her a back rub or her delicate fingers returning the favor to him.

His neck arched back in a near scream that was only kempt by biting down on his lip, "Oh, bloody Hell!"

Right on the damned edge and than everything fell apart for him. "Aubrey?"

Surrian's hands touched his shoulder and turned him back to face her. She raised an eyebrow at the flushed look on his face and the way his chest was struggling to take in air.

"W-What on Earth? Oh, Aubrey...I didn't mean to make you cry, I'm sorry."

"I-I'm n-not-," he began weakly, praying to God she didn't touch his neck, ears or hair.

A split second later he was wishing she had touched him. Her hands reached down to take his hands so she could stroke his knuckles with her thumbs, as she had always done when he was upset.

"...Oh, my."

He groaned as she cupped his erection and felt him, little by little. "What is this?"

"D-Disease," he lied, unable to tear his eyes from her hand.

Surrian bent, against his will but obedient to his wishes, and slipped his boxers to his ankles. "What sort of disease is this?"

Aubrey felt numerous things wash over him as she touched his manhood questioningly; unbearable pleasure, disbelief, lust, and wild anger.

Who was this woman to torment and taunt him with her beauty!

Without thinking, he let out a wild scream, grabbed her face and pressed his throbbing head into her cheek.

He screamed all of her names as he came. "My Surrian, my doctor, my Rostov ripper, oh God, my angel!"

After a moment, he slowly let go of her face after every drop had left him.

Surrian gazed up at him in amazement, touching the white on her face curiously. "Eh?"

His mouth dropped open with utter awe at what he done, "Oh, love...I'm so sorry."

Shakily and quickly, he waded past her to where is cargos lay and fished a handkerchief from the pocket. "Bad, Aubrey...stupid Aubrey, what were you thinking!"

Giving a dismal sigh, he returned hurriedly to her side and dabbed the cloth on her face. "I'm so, so, sorry..."

She gave him a blank look, obviously not understanding what he had just done at all. "You're disease is still there."

Aubrey blushed, "Oh..."

"No, no," she whispered as he made to turn, run and never look back, "let me cure you. I am a doctor after all."

Who in the Hell is giving me this crazy dream, he thought in a daze as she guided his back against the shore and bent down to aid his painfully swollen self.

His body shook despite him. "S-Surrian..."

The doctor, his doctor, softly stroked his cock with her fingertips, "It's Ok. Don't be embarrassed by an illness."

"It's not an illness," he admitted weakly, "it's twenty years full of repressed lust and want."

"Really? What happens to twenty years of repressed love?"

As his whole world fell apart Aubrey blushed hotly, "Y-You knew..."

Surrian slithered up his body to her full height and gave him her infamous Cheshire smile, "It's hard not to notice you groaning my name for twenty years in the shower."

At his silence she chuckled, wiping some of his cum from her cheek, "You're a kinky little bastard."

Bowing his head, he nodded so she wouldn't notice the tears, "Right than...I guess I'm fired..."

"Aubrey...kiss me again."

In all irony she might as well have knocked him over the head with a squirrel he was so surprised. "W-What!"

Leaning forward she gave him a beguiling, pleading look, "Please..."

"S-S-Surrian...do you lo-"

She kissed him before he could finish. Instantly his arms had flown up and trapped her to him lest she changed her mind.

I love you, I love you so much, his mind cried desperately. His hands slowly left her shoulder blades and went to tugging her black coat down.

A small whimper escaped her, "D-Don't...I don't want you to see me..."

Aubrey grunted and tore her coat away like it was paper, "I...I have to have you now. No more holding back, no more repressing. I want to hear you scream."

Backing her up he pressed her gently on to the shore and kissed her.

"Let me make love to you," he begged into her cries.

Surrian shivered as she watched him reach inside her discarded coat and withdraw a pair of handcuffs. "Do...Do I have a choice?"

In the blink of an eye he had her cuffed to the trunk of a tree.

Lightly chuckling, he spread her legs and stroked his thumbs along the sensitive insides of her thighs, "You've made me explode uncontrollably for twenty years now. I think it's time I returned the favor."

"Godamn, fucking shit," she swore angrily, "cuffing people to stuff is something I do, damnit!"

She moaned suddenly as he ran his tongue stood along the corners of her panties, "Aubrey..."

"I love you," he purred, "I won't hurt you."

"Just...w-wait, I don't know what to do," she whimpered bashfully.

He kissed her inner thigh tenderly, "Lay back and enjoy it, love."

Tugging her panties down, he brushed his finger tips over her most delicate areas.

"Ahh, Aubrey..," she sighed, head arching back. His fingers were skilled and merciless; he was her total opposite, a non virgin.

"Mm, you're tight," he groaned, sliding one finger in. She's a virgin...oh, sweet God. I finally get to make love to my sweet, virgin Surrian...

After a moment of gentle groans and trembling bodies, he slid another finger in and pumped her.

"Please, Aubrey," she moaned, "I want to pleasure you too!"

"Trust me, love, you're doing a good job just by groaning my name like that."

Surrian became wetter around his fingers. She had become near hysterical by the time he slid in a third.

"Here comes my fatality, doctor."

"W-Wha...?" That was she managed to get out before he took the stud in his tongue to her throbbing clit.

"Oh, holy Hell, Aubrey!" She moaned it loudly as he lifted her legs on to his shoulders.

It's all so perfect...I want everything to be perfect for her first time...

His tongue encircled her, filled her and drove her to the points even beyond insanity. "A-Aubrey!"

Aubrey held on to her tightly as she convulsed about wildly in high ecstasy, muttering gentle things to her and planting small kisses across her face.

"P-Please...un-cuff me."

Of course, he obliged. "Calm down...calm down, it's ok." He rocked her in his arms for a long, blissful moment. "I'm sorry. I promise I'll be more gentle."

Laying her back, he gently touched her face and gave her a tender look, "Surrian?"

She trembled roughly as he aligned his hips with hers, "A-Aubrey..."

Moaning softly, he thrust in very, very slightly. She muffled her cry into his lips as they came down firmly on hers.

"I've wanted you for so long," he gasped out as the wall between them broke with another stroke.

" You have me," she quietly screamed back, neck arching in pain.

He took a moment to let her calm her body, murmuring quietly in both pain and pleasure.

They kissed again, biting and attacking each other's tongues until they were bleeding and raw.

The Brit growled as she caught his nipple in her mouth, "Oh, you bad girl."

Thrusting again, he took an odd satisfaction in seeing her cry out weakly and hold on to him tightly. "P-Please, not so r-rough..."

She's so delicate and tender...is the big, bad Rostov ripper really so innocent and sensitive?

Again, he pushed in quickly. "There, now. That wasn't so bad, was it?"

"D-Don't...," she begged in a teary whimper.

"Don't what, love?"

Her beautiful face twisted from side to side, flushed with pain and want, "D-Don't ruin this moment...Please, I've wanted to be with you all this time..."

Aubrey blushed, shut his eyes and slid in all the way with quite a lot of difficulty.

As he hit her very center, they both let out a shuddery gasp and his eyes became like glass.

"T-...Than be with me..."

Both of them gave a sharp cry as he slammed in and out of her repeatedly.

Every churn led him to feel new levels of high he had never felt even from drugs or alcohol.

He held her down to his desperate thrusts and moans; every bit of him was unleashing an animal he never knew he had on the poor girl.

"S-Surrian," he howled as another climax threw him into a dark, violent whirlpool of ecstasy.

From far away, she screamed and contracted around him.

And, as if it were that simple, he was rocking her tightly in his arms and weeping. "I'm sorry...we'll take it much more slowly next time, I promise."

She gave him a terrified look as he rolled her over on all fours, "W-Wait just a minute here!"

"It's ok. I promise this time, it won't hurt."

"B-But...oh God, please just go slow this time," she whimpered, clenching every muscle she had tightly.

Aubrey was not at all good at keeping his promises.

Poor Surrian had to scream his name for the whole island to hear at least seven more times before he finally stopped.

"...God...I never thought it would be this good," he whispered, lovingly holding on to her. He was still paranoid that she would run from him were he to let go.

"..."

"Surrian?"

All she could do was twitch helplessly, "B-Body...sore."

Laughing, he kissed her tenderly than pulled her in to cuddle, "Oh, love...I'm sorry. You know I love you."

Her eye twitched, "...Sore, owie, achey, bad, painful...eh..."

They kissed again, this time she returned it a bit more enthusiastically.

"Don't leave me ever again," he begged, unable to keep his eyes shut any longer.

Surrian nuzzled his chest a bit, "I won't as long as you don't kill me in bed."

"Ow...ow...ow...ow...owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!"

"Oh, shut up and take it like a man."

"Well, Aubrey...in case you didn't notice- !"

He shook his head in disbelief, chuckled and brushed a kiss over her cheek. "Morning to you too."

"Owwwww! Don't move me," she whined.

The Brit just laughed again and cuddled her closer, "Come along, love. We can either get breakfast or we can skip pleasantries and go wake up the grumpy brats- er...kids."

"Godamn son of a, British little mother..."

"What is it, love," he asked, startled by the look on her face.

"I can't move my legs..."

Even he couldn't help but throw his head back and laugh uncontrollably at the pathetic, big eyed look on her face.

Surrian fumed silently, grumbling in Russian and English and random bits of other odd languages no one was sure how she had stumbled upon.

Picking her up, Aubrey kissed her gently and helped her into his oversized, Slipknot shirt and her slightly torn panties.

"Come along, let's go see how the others are doing."

As they stumbled across the giant Epion Gundam, Aubrey raised his eyebrow, "Hm, I thought Traize and Relena went home last night."

Surrian looked up weakly, "I hear breathing up ahead. From the mumbling about cookies and such I'd guess that would be Pistol. I'm gonna go check on him."

She hobbled off, swearing loudly as random things popped and creaked.

Aubrey looked back to the Gundam, shrugged and began to leave.

Not before the giant robot creaked a bit. The faint sounds of, "Oh my God!"

came from somewhere inside the giant's head.

"I beg your pardon?"

The robot creaked again and for some unknown reason the head tilted down towards him at a sharp speed. "Oh my God, harder!"

His eyebrow twitched, "Sorry. I'm flattered but I don't swing towards giant robots."

With that, he walked off, leaving a very sad, rejected robot.

Pistol snored loudly, his cowboy hat pulled down over his eyes and Hawkeye's hands wrapped around his throat.

She twitched, mumbled and sleep strangled him for a second before becoming peaceful again.

"Aw," Surrian cooed, "you can bet she'll be aching below the belt, eh?"

Her assistant strode up to her, clearing his throat in slight interest.

"Where were you?"

"I was getting the moves put on me by a giant robot."

They each wrapped an arm around the other as Hawkeye punched Pistol in the gut than rolled over.

"Aww, they are simply delicious together," he said, giving her a squeeze.

"Think she'll kill him?"

"Oh, but of course."

"On to the next victim of alcohol?"

"Indeed."

"Ooooh, dear...now that is one Hell of a fruit cocktail," Aubrey said, chuckling behind his hand.

Two twins and a poor little blonde boy somewhere amidst the random limbs sticking out here and there.

Surrian popped a few hairs, "They seduced my Al!"

"But they didn't seduce your Aubrey," he pointed out, winking.

All she did was shrug, "Eh. If you had been drunk enough that would so be you in there."

He gave her a sharp smack on the ass than ran off laughing as she howled in pain and anger.

Shaking her fist, she ran off after him completely oblivious to the squirrel near her shaking it's fist and ranting.

"NOOOO! MY CHAIR! MY PINK FLUFFY CHAIR!"

She tore at her hair, pacing around like a wild animal, "I'll never get the blood or the- aw, damnit it all to the coldest pits of Hell!"

Her sex slave just laughed, "Oh, dear. It brings to mind all those little fantasies that chair caused, wouldn't you say so, Surrian?"

"MY DAMN CHAIR!"

"Not to mention your spirit detective and priestess," he pointed out lightly, "God knows neither of them will work after that."

Grumbling, Surrian left Kagome and Yusuke to hate and love each other while Aubrey quite specifically told her all about his little fantasies.

In vivid detail, I might add.

"So, so far we've found the twins, Al, Yusuke, Kagome, Pistol and Hawkeye. Not much more to go, love. As soon as we find them all you can rest your poor lower areas on some ice."

She gave him a dirty look, "Are you trying to say something!"

"Why, yes. From now on I really will be fucking a frigid b-"

SMACK!

He rubbed his face where he now had a black eye, "Well...that was totally uncalled for."

The Brit ended up apologizing the rest of the trip while she limped away, growling at him if he got too close.

Soon, they stumbled upon the red haired ring master and Cyreina cuddling together lovingly.

Out of all the couples they had found so far, those two seemed the most comfortable and tender.

"Well, at least they had a sweet, gentle night," Surrian muttered, growling as Aubrey tried to touch her.

"You know I love you," he said quietly, looking down at the floor sadly.

"Start acting like it, than," she spat.

Embracing her from behind, he kissed the nape of her neck until she finally calmed, "I'm sorry."

"Are all men as stupid as you?"

"Yup," he said easily, "that's what makes us so cute."

"Some more than others," he added, doing a pose with a devilish smile.

Surrian laughed despite herself, "Ooh, I hate how I can't stand you."

"Yes, that's right! You cannot resist me!"

Grabbing her, he grinned feral, "So quickly. Come satisfy your longing for the all sexy and powerful British man!"

"Brits aren't THAT sexy."

"Yes we are. Shut up."

They laughed together and decided to be cheesy enough to hold hands as they continued to scope out the rest of the young (and hang over stricken) lovers.

The last to be found was


End file.
